Heroes
by Illegaldemon
Summary: A collected process of thoughts of the Vice President of the W.R.O. Original Character. Don't like, don't read.


A one-shot I had written on a whim. I longed to read/write something with the summer breeze blowing into one of the ShinRa apartments. Having a passion for the W.R.O, I based it off of that. Original Character belongs to me, DesHeican. Thank you for taking the time to read. I appreciate it.

Mako Reactors, Reeve Tuesti, Weiss the Immaculate, W.R.O, Turks, and other places, characters, events mentioned in this fanfiction that are located in the Final Fantasy world are owned by Square-Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. I do not claim them as my own.

* * *

**W**ind blew in the darkened room of the W.R.O building. The curtains blew out into the middle of the room, sending a warm breeze over the Vice Presidents chest. His chest moved ever so slightly as the breeze pricked his skin. It rose slowly and would hitch every so often. Car horns, the squeaking of tires, and yelling were heard outside the window.

It was almost midnight and fathers or mothers were heading home after a long day at work, whether it be at ShinRa incorporated or anyone else at W.R.O headquarters.. The Vice President flinched a bit at the long and loud car horn outside. It stopped, finally, after a few seconds only to be followed by yelling. A woman, it sounded like, with a cocky attitude, yelled and screamed.

He opened his mako colored eyes, blinked them, and they shifted over to the window. They squinted at the green light flooding his room. It was a disadvantage working and sleeping at the World Regenesis Organizations headquarters. The HQ was stationed by a mako reactor, which shone all night and all day with its green rays. However, it provided a well lit night light when things got tough.

The man, sixteen and also the Vice President, sat up in bed, the sheets falling to his waist. He rubbed his head and yawned. It'd been a long day, a very long day of long nagging from his boss, Reeve Tuesti, and constant yelling coming from Deepground.

Deepground had surrendered a while back, only to have the entrance to Deepground closed up, and a new entrance built on the bottom floor of W.R.O HQ. The Vice President didn't mind it at first. They were calm, handled themselves well, and never asked for anything. However.. things got complicated with the leader, Weiss the Immaculate, still wanting to still gain control of Omega.

He sighed and looked out the window. He smiled. He recently found out Hojo, the leader of the Science Department, had implanted himself into Weiss' body, and took control of it. Well.. ShinRa took good care of that problem easily. However, Weiss still wanted power and ShinRa refused to give it to him. He often wondered if.. if Weiss would ever take back his surrender and just.. go back to his normal self.

He chuckled. Maybe.. Before footsteps were heard, the Vice President moved his eyes and head, over to his door. He listened, the footsteps stopping right outside his door. Knocking. He didn't answer. It was probably Weiss.. or Reeve; asking for the paperwork he'd done an hour ago or just wanted to start a fight once more.

_Not now.. _he thought. He felt comfortable and wanted a few minutes away from reality. Eventually, the knocking ceased, probably figuring that he was asleep, and went away. The Vice President leaned back against his pillows as another breeze swept into his room.

He scratched his chest and closed his eyes. His breathing soon returned to normal as he drifted off. The memories from so long that haunted each and every one in Midgar.. really was a sight. It was as if Meteor brought sins and bad memories into each and everyone's lives.

_Was it a punishment? _He thought, unconsciously. People think that Meteor was some sort of alien, calamity, that was always meant to happen. If so, does that mean that the legend of SOLDIER, Sephiroth, was all-along supposed to turn evil and destroy everything and everyone in sight?

He wondered... if Sephiroth finally got his facts right, none of this would have happened. However; if this never happened then.. there would be no Vice President and WRO might as well be used for something else. Maybe it wouldn't even be here.

Thunder cracked in the distance, sending shock waves across the desert outside of Midgar. Summer storms were always the best. The rain, the warmth, and the thunder and lightning. It made you feel.. calm. Calm and collected. Laughing, screams, talking outside soon calmed down and Midgar grew silent.

The only sound heard was the cars traveling down the nearby highway, and the rain patting against the window sil of the Presidents room. He opened his eyes with a smile. He turned his head ever so slightly at the window, looking out and watching the rain. He could see the distant lights on in the ShinRa building. He could even see the SOLDIER floor.. and people roaming around inside.

SOLDIER, the Turks, and WRO; all worked differently. Of course. However; W.R.O were the first to retire for the night, followed by SOLDIER, and finally.. the Turks. Turks never slept however, the Vice President, thought. They protected, kill, and partied. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

Distant music from his radio, which he had forgotten to shut off an hour ago, played 'Price of Freedom' as background music. He smiled. Ah.. nice.

He often wondered however; if the inevitable would ever happen again. If Sephiroth would ever return in hope to take back the planet, as he says, and summon Meteor once again. Will Cloud and the others prove their worth once more? Or.. will the LifeStream just do its job..

The mako eyes of the Vice President of the World Regenesis Organization, opened. They blinked once, twice, and shone against the dim light of the reactor. He opened his mouth and smiled.

"_Will we be heroes?"_

_

* * *

_

**END**


End file.
